


绝迹17

by muaxlir



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaxlir/pseuds/muaxlir





	绝迹17

17

李东海单薄的身子支撑着李赫宰，冒了一身细汗，李赫宰窝在他颈间闭上眼，只喊了声他的名字便没了下文。

艰难地撑着李赫宰往床边挪动，耳边又传来他醉意含糊的声音，“李东海…你今天终于主动出门了…”

“我…我很开心…”

“当着那么多人的面…很好…有进步…嗯…很好…”

说着他习惯性地伸出手要去摸摸李东海的头，结果在空中呼撸半天也没摸到，眉头轻轻皱拢，不情愿地微睁开眼来看怎么回事。

刚一睁眼，光线就涌进眼睛，李赫宰觉得整个屋子都在旋转，头晕得厉害，赶紧闭上了，把李东海抱得紧紧的，继续说着醉言醉语。

“你今天…又说话了…”

他伸出两根手指，“只…只有…两个字…”

“要什么时候…你…才愿意…好好说话呢…”

“我想…听…你说”

“李东海…”

“真是…让人心疼的家伙…”

李赫宰断断续续地说着，声音连绵醉意浓浓，却字字敲扣在了李东海心中最柔软的部分，那是一抹萦绕在胸口久久也化不开的暖。

好不容易把李赫宰挪到床边，缓慢地将他放倒，给他脱了鞋盖好被子，李东海坐在床边，用好奇而专注的眼神观察着他。

眼前这个男人，为什么会对他这么好呢？

会给他吃东西，给他水喝，给他买衣服，一点也不嫌弃他，还会叫他的名字，摸他的头发，因为他的一点小变化而开心，还说想听他说话…

为什么和其他人那么不同呢？

李东海认真地看着李赫宰，似乎想从他脸上找出原因。

第一次这么大胆仔细地看着李赫宰，李东海发现李赫宰是他见过最好看的人了，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴…哪里都好看。

李赫宰，李东海在心里默念，第一次听他说便记住这个名字了。

想起李赫宰刚刚说的想听他说话，李东海深吸口气，像是下了极大的勇气，小心翼翼地喊出了他的名字。

“李，赫，宰”

发出的声音有些粗哑，有些生硬。

他会说话，只是五年来几乎没怎么开过口，就不愿意再说了，一慌张更是什么都说不出，即使现在偶尔想过和李赫宰说说话，也会别扭地开不了口。

李赫宰闭着眼没什么反应，似乎已经沉睡过去。

“李赫宰。”

李东海又喊了一遍，比刚才自然多了。

“李赫宰。”

跟上瘾似的又喊了一遍，软糯的声音透着浓浓的眷念。

不禁伸手摸向李赫宰微蹙的眉头，用手指轻轻点了点，他的眉头便舒展开来，李东海立刻缩回手。

见李赫宰并没有睁开眼，李东海才又放下心，呆呆地看着他。

看他闭着的双眼，看他高挺的鼻梁，看他分明的下颌线，看他微厚的上唇…

仿佛着了魔，站起来，俯下身子，在那唇上轻轻地贴上了自己的唇。

感觉到自己唇上落下了温凉的触感，李赫宰伸出舌头去舔了舔。

李东海惊愣了，眼睛睁得大大的，李赫宰湿滑的舌头在他唇上舔了几下就本能地含住。

李赫宰睁开眼看了看，迷离的双眼也不知看清没有，就直接把李东海拉到自己的怀里，抱着狂乱地亲吻，舌头窜进他的口腔四处舔弄，太深的吻，亲得李东海喘不过气来，发出唔唔的声音。

唇齿间弥漫着浓烈的酒味，李赫宰贪婪地吮吸着李东海的唇，滚烫的气息几乎要把人给灼伤。

翻过身把李东海压在身下，掀开他的衣服，直接咬住他胸前的挺立，用牙齿细细地磨，同时一只手还玩弄着他另一边的乳首，另一只手爱抚着他身体。

李东海被刺激地直躲，这次和上次明显不同，喝了酒的李赫宰就像许久未沾腥的狼，动作放肆猛烈，急不可耐地要把他吃干抹净。

很快，李东海就被扒光了，赤裸裸地躺在床上，李赫宰将他的身体从上到下亲了个遍，包括小腹下已经半硬的性器。

李东海立马羞得脸通红，下边儿却完全精神地立了起来，他垂下眼，脸烫得快要烧起来。

李赫宰湿热的唇贴了过来，温柔细致地吻着他，缠绵辗转，李东海笨拙地小弧度回应着，李赫宰感觉到了，把李东海拉起来坐着，捧着他的脸，认真地亲吻，并且一步步地加深。

亲吻间，李赫宰拉着李东海的手放在自己肿胀的性器上，握着李东海的手一起上下撸动。

所经历的一切都让李东海大脑空白，那粗壮的家伙在他手里似乎又大了一圈，能清晰感觉到血脉的跳动，他不敢想象自己正被动地帮着李赫宰手淫。

李赫宰用手抹去李东海亲吻时嘴边流下的津液，把沾着津液的手指探向李东海的后面。

润滑的条件不够，简单地扩张几下，李赫宰就往里面顶。

知道即将发生什么，李东海身体突然变得僵直，其实他并不排斥和李赫宰做这种事，甚至还会让他感到亲密。只是这样的痛楚，以及不像上次那么温柔的李赫宰，会让他想起那些恶梦。

“呜…”发出一声细碎的呜咽，他开始害怕起来，为了确定对他做这种事的不是别人，喊出了李赫宰的名字。

李赫宰停顿了一下，吻吻他，“是我。”一个挺身终于全部进去了。

尽量缓慢地抽送，等进出越来越顺利时，李赫宰快速耸动有力的腰肢，把自己一次比一次更深入地埋进李东海体内。

李东海微张着嘴粗重地喘息，听着就跟情欲的催化剂一样，撩拨着李赫宰，被情绪覆盖的他，看着特别勾人，李赫宰变换着角度狠狠地抽插。

两人充满情欲的喘息交叠在一起，沾着汗液的四肢相互交缠，四周的空气渐渐升温，窗外是一轮孤清的月亮，喝醉的同事们早就开始打呼了，而他们房间情迷意乱。


End file.
